1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit of a two layer laminated electrostriction element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrostriction element is a kind of a capacitor, and accordingly, when the electrostriction element is to be brought into a non-driving state from a driving state, it takes considerable time to make zero the displacement .delta. of a two-laminated electrostriction element which is formed of two sheets of electrostriction elements are joined at adjacent surfaces thereof, in a generally-used circuit in which voltage impressed on the electrostriction element is simply turned from on to off, as shown in FIG. 1 by one-dot line. Therefore, it has been inconvenient that the two layer laminated electric deflection element cannot be employed in such a drive circuit as a relay wherein contacts are opened and closed alternately and repeatedly, and sometimes in a short period of time.